1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method and apparatus for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display apparatuses having a reduced weight and volume in comparison to a cathode ray tube (CRT) are being developed. Examples of flat panel display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, field emission display (FED) apparatuses, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
As a type of flat panel display apparatus, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses use an organic compound as a light-emitting material, and display an image by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light by recombining electrons with holes.
The organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a fast response time and are driven at low power consumption. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have good luminance and color purity, and are thin and lightweight. Therefore, it is expected that an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be usefully applied to various display apparatuses in addition to portable display apparatuses.
The organic light-emitting display apparatuses include a plurality of pixels, and emit light at luminance corresponding to a data voltage applied to each of the plurality of pixels.
Each of the plurality of pixels includes an OLED and a pixel circuit that is connected to a data line and a scan line to control the OLED. The OLED emits light at luminance corresponding to a driving current supplied from the pixel circuit.
The pixel circuit may include a plurality of transistors and a storage capacitor. When a scan signal is supplied to the scan line, the pixel circuit controls the driving current supplied to the OLED in response to a data signal supplied to the data line.
Since efficiency changes over time due to deterioration of the OLED, each pixel of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may lose the ability to display an image having desired luminance. The OLED is actually deteriorated with time, and for this reason, light having low luminance is generated in response to the same data signal.